


Innocence and Pleasure

by WispTraigen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, F/M, First Time for Everything Fest, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vibrating Android Dick, Virgin Connor, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispTraigen/pseuds/WispTraigen
Summary: Without much warning at all, you moan out Connors name as your other hand buries itself in his hair, pulling him closer into your neck while you moan and whimper in ecstasy.Connors' lips are removed from your flesh with a satisfying pop sound before he speaks in a low voice, a voice that made him irresistible.“(Y/N) I would like to hear you do that again, I found it rather... pleasant”His muttered words against your neck made him even more attractive in your eyes and you were more than happy to give him what he requests.“C-Connor~”





	Innocence and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning here, this is my first time writing a reader insert, so if you manage to pick up any "she" instead of "you" please let me know, I'm used to writing actual characters so, my bad.  
> I've also had hella bad writers block so I just kinda wanted to kick my ass to do it and well here we are!  
> I hope you all enjoy this :)

Moans fill the dimly lit bedroom within your small home, your eyes fixed on the dishevelled brown hair of your lover as he gently licks and sucks your clitoris, slowly thrusting a cold finger in and out of your moist cunt in order to coax more of the sounds he enjoys hearing from your lips.  
You bury your hands in his hair as the man brings you to your first orgasm of the night, he was learning but that didn’t matter to you, he was already doing far better than that ex of yours and it felt like you had entered a heaven of sorts.  
He drank your cum, licked it up from your thighs before he took out the finger that resided within your pussy to bring that finger and another finger to his cheek, cleaning his face of your juices and pressing the two fingers to his mouth before letting his tongue peek out for a taste as you had seen him done at a few crime scenes when handling blood, you didn’t know why but it always excited you.  
No man had ever focused on your pleasure, though you’d only been with one person prior to this one, there was simply no competition to be had in regards to the pleasure you were receiving.  
After riding out your orgasm he looks up to gaze into your (E/C) orbs before speaking, by the divines you love his voice.

“Miss (L/N), would you like to proceed further? I know you have reached a climax but according to my research, human females are capable of continuing after one orgasm, capable of producing many orgasms. Is this information correct?”

His question made you blush slightly, a small part of you wondered if he was capable of doing such a thing, there is still so much you want to learn about him and about androids in general.  
He has a way of wording things that just makes you adore him and he seems quirky and adorable... even if he is an android.

“Yes Connor, I’d love to continue... and your research is correct as well”

At your words Connor stands from his knelt position on the floor, you slowly sit yourself up, letting your legs hang over the edge of the bed now that they aren’t wrapped around the android for support.

“Miss (L/N), how would you like me to proceed? I’m afraid sexual intercourse isn’t in my primary functions, however, I have downloaded a series of programs to my system in hopes of pleasing you, now that I have performed cunnilingus perhaps you would like to engage in sexual intercourse, I have installed a vibration function to my penis to further stimulate you, I hope this pleases you”

Frankly rather stunned at how prepared he is to please you and a little more embarrassed than prior, you smile to him with a nod of your head before you clear your throat and bite your lip loosely.

“Yes please, let’s start with missionary”

The LED on Connors temple flashes a yellow hue for a moment as he recognises your request, quickly stripping off his attire before he leans over you as you remain sitting upright on your bed.  
He slowly leans down and kisses your forehead with a kind expression before kindly motioning for you to move from the edge of the bed, you don’t hesitate in moving so you’re rested back on the bed, head on your pillows already splayed out nude before the man.  
Connor slowly gets onto the bed, crawling toward you in a manner that would seem primal if not for his tender gaze, your eyes travel to his cock, impressive but you shouldn’t have expected anything less of an android, it was lengthy and thick, certainly something you’re feeling nervous about entering you... It’s been a long time since you’ve had sex.

Once Connor is face to face above you his lips gently dive down to yours, kissing you with a passion you weren’t sure an android could have.  
Whilst busy with his lips upon yours, you can feel his cock against the entrance to your pussy, he feels rather well lubricated, another program he installed?  
Or perhaps it’s pre-cum?  
Can androids do such things?  
Yet another thing you look forward to learning about him.  
Connor slowly begins to push his dick into you, a small wince as you’re still a little tight, perhaps you were overzealous, you forgot that it’s better to stretch the vagina with fingering beforehand, helps prepare it for sex, oh well the pain won’t last long anyway.  
Connor, however, doesn’t miss your wince and pulls his lips away from yours for a moment.

“Miss (L/N), you look mildly uncomfortable, have I done something wrong?”

Shaking your head a soft exhale leaves your lips as you gather your words.

“No, no, I just forgot to prepare properly, that’s all, anyway, I don’t mind a little pain Connor and please, call me (Y/N)”

Again, the LED on Connors temple flashed yellow and he nodded before gazing into your eyes with a sweet smile.

“I understand, (Y/N)”

Without another word, his lips are upon yours once again as he slowly urges his cock further into your cunt, you moan against his lips as the pain fades and a rhythm is set, Connor thrusts in and out of you slowly, you smile against his lips and bite his lower lip as your hands move to his waist, gently caressing him there before moving over his back as he picks up the pace, thrusting into you faster now.  
Connor softly begins to moan against your lips as a hand travels to his hair and buries itself in his brown locks.  
You cry out in shock as Connor smirks, he had just activated the vibrate function which had clearly caught you off guard but happily so as you tilt your head back and whimper in bliss as you close your eyes, Connor moves his head to the crook of your neck, kissing and biting the flesh as he pumps himself harder and deeper into your cunt, your moans growing louder in response to his new pace and the vibrations within your body.  
Without much warning at all, you moan out Connors name as your other hand buries itself in his hair, pulling him closer into your neck while you moan and whimper in ecstasy.  
Connors' lips are removed from your flesh with a satisfying pop sound before he speaks in a low voice, a voice that made him irresistible.

“(Y/N) I would like to hear you do that again, I found it rather... pleasant”

His muttered words against your neck made him even more attractive in your eyes and you were more than happy to give him what he requests.

“C-Connor~”

You let yourself go and moan his name with wanton lust, when he heard it for the second time, the vibrations inside of you amped up to a high that almost made you cum instantly but you did squeal out in delight as his thrusting accelerated more, it felt nice knowing that you had that impact on him and instead of returning to bite or kiss at your neck he simply keeps his head buried in your neck, panting against it with hot breaths before his body stiffens and he cums inside of you with a loud moan, you gently massage his hair as he continues thrusting into you, softly moaning yourself as you lift your head to kiss his hair with closed eyes as he pushes you to your next orgasm.  
Squealing as you reach your high, quivering and trembling as your body tightens and shakes from how much his pleasure has literally rocked you to your very core.  
You’re about to say something to Connor when a bright light enters your vision and a voice calls out to you.

“Miss (L/N)? Are you awake yet?”

A soft groan of annoyance leaves your lips as you furrow a brow and wave a hand before rolling onto your side, propping a leg up and pulling a pillow close to your body without opening your eyes.

“Miss (L/N)!”

You groan again, louder and seemingly more frustrated this time as you push yourself from the bed to sit up, no longer holding the pillow you hear someone clearing their throat, the sound makes you open your eyes slowly before you see Connor adjusting his tie and looking away, thankfully he is unaccompanied because you prefer to sleep nude.  
Quickly covering yourself with the blanket you kicked to the end of the bed during your sleep you clear your own throat before addressing the brunette in your bedroom.

“Connor, how’d you get in here?”

He looks back to you before looking behind him and speaking promptly.

“I’m afraid I had to enter through the window, Cyberlife will of course pay for the damages, I came to take you to a crime scene, Hank is unfortunately still in the hospital and so I will need you to take his place”

Nodding your head you hide your face with a hand, blushing at the fact that you were just having an erotic dream about a work colleague and he’s now seen you naked by accident.

“Alright, let me get dressed—Hey what’re you doing—No don’t lick that!”

While you had your face covered, Connor had seen the liquid on your bed and leant over to take a sample of whatever it was, his LED yellow as he scans as two fingers are being licked by him, he looks to you before standing straight again, letting his hand drop to his side as if nothing happened.

“It seems you had a good dream Miss (L/N), is there a reason why you called my name in your sleep perchance?”

You could feel yourself on the brink of metaphorical death as your chest tightened and your breath hitched.

“This is the taste of a female orgasm. No? Does that mean you dreamt of having sexual relations with me?”

Blunt as ever, you couldn’t even answer the man before he sat down on your bed casually, yet retaining that perfect posture of his.

“You know, such things are not in my primary function but I can learn a lot from humans, perhaps, if you don’t mind, of course, you could teach me?”

Your jaw dropped a little at his frankness, the bold statement forcing you to respond with a nod before you finally spit out some words.

“S-sure... I’d be happy to teach you, Connor”

Connor smiles at you before gently placing a hand on your blanket-covered leg.

“You’ll be a wonderful teacher Miss (L/N); you’re a very smart and beautiful young woman”

Gently letting go of the blanket you let it slide to your waist before you press your lips to his softly, pulling away to mumble against his lips.

“Please, call me (Y/N)”

You smile as he nods, pressing his lips against yours as you had done to him before he quietly whispers your name against your lips.

“I came here early; we have plenty of time before we must be at the station”

A small giggle leaves your lips as you playfully nip and suck at his bottom lip.

“What a shame you can’t call in sick... alright, I’ll make this a quick introduction lesson Connor”

He reciprocates the chuckle before he embraces your body, pulling you closer as you open your mouth and allow your tongues to meet and dance, engaged in a battle for dominance, he will be a fast learner and you like the thought of being able to teach him regularly.  
However this will do for the day, a small make out, perhaps some fondling?  
This would be a nice way to introduce the man to romance before you teach him some of the other things you two can do intimately.  
Something is different about Connor since you first met him but... it’s a good kind of different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests, constructive feedback or anything then feel free to comment!  
> All hail Connor ;p


End file.
